Comedic Adventures
by RavenclawGirl777
Summary: This is not a story, but instead, a number of short stories put together in one large one based on my own Harry Potter characters and J.K. Rowling's characters. Majority is humor, but some may include other genres. Most will have absolutely nothing to do with the others, but some may.
1. Kitchen Surprises

**Kitchen Surprises**

**Name of Short Story:** Kitchen Surprises

**Original Characters:** Bailey Griffiths, Bella Hawking, Elizabeth Hawking (mentioned)

**Characters:** Harry Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

**Setting:** Summer of 1994 at Grimmauld Place

* * *

Bailey Griffiths woke up easily on a warm August morning. Bella Hawking was missing from the room that she shared with Bailey, but Bailey didn't mind. Sometimes, the dark-haired Italian was noisy in the mornings. Bailey stood, pulled on her robe, and brushed her messy light brown hair out of her light brown eyes. Many people said she looked like her father, Remus Lupin, but Bailey barely saw it. She didn't mind, though, for she thought her father a handsome man and wondered why he wasn't married yet.

Just as Bailey left the room, Remus Lupin was descending the staircase leading from the floor above them, where his bedroom was located. He appeared quite disgruntled, as the effects of the recent full moon were still upon him.

"Ah, good morning, Bailey!" he said to her. Bailey looked up and smiled slightly after she had placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning, Daddy. Sleep well?"

"Quite well, actually, and yourself?"

"Could have been better, had Bella not possessed the ability to snore." Remus laughed.

"Very much like her father... Well, c'mon, then. I'm sure Elizabeth has breakfast waiting." Together, Bailey and Remus descended the last set of stairs to the first floor.

"I've been working on that advanced Wolfsbane and Lacewing Fly potion to help you with your werewolf problem, but for some reason, it doesn't want to work," Bailey was telling her father as they made their way down the short hallway.

"If it's too challenging, dear, you don't..." Remus began to say, but Bailey cut him off.

"Oh, no, no! Nonsense! I'll practice it and at some point, I will-AAAHHH!" Bailey was cut off as she suddenly fell and what felt like a cool, wet sensation overcome her. Remus reached out to grab her, but it was too late, as she had already fallen in. He grabbed onto the doorway so as he didn't follow her in. As Bailey resurfaced, she looked around her to find the dining room table, chairs, multiple plates and dishes floating around her, and found herself standing in roughly four feet of water. Just last night, the kitchen floor was level with the floor going out into the hallway! What could have possibly- "What did you do?"

Harry Potter, Bailey's current boyfriend, was sitting on a nearby chair when Bailey fell in, and he had hopped off to help her up. Bailey's infuriated brown eyes met with Harry's innocent green ones, and he laughed.

"We turned the kitchen into a pool! You like it?" he asked.

"Like it? Do I like it? No, I do not like it! I came in here this morning expecting to eat my breakfast only to fall into a pool and be soaking wet!" Bailey screeched.

"Well, you can still eat your breakfast in here!" Harry told her.

"I wanted to eat it dry..." Bailey growled, and she climbed out of the pool and retreated back to her room. Remus sighed, and followed her to make sure that she was all right. After they were out of hearing distance, everyone in the room broke out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Did you see her face when she fell in?" cried Bella from the table. She, James Potter and her father, Sirius Black were sitting on the table laughing. Harry swam over and joined them.

"She's really mad about it..." he said. James rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry, son, if she's anything like her mother or father, both whom I know well, she'll get over it," he told him. Harry laughed.

"It was still funny..." he muttered, and everyone began laughing again.

"Well, we'd better get this place cleaned up before Elizabeth walks in. She'll be furious if she sees this..." Sirius muttered, and the four got to work on turning the pool back into a kitchen.


	2. A Very Potter Christmas

**A Very Potter Christmas**

**Name of Short Story:** A Very Potter Christmas

**Original Character:** Casey Potter

**Characters:** Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter

**Setting:** Winter of 1994 at the Potter household

* * *

Harry and his older brother, Casey, hadn't grown up with their parents. In fact, before recently, Casey had never even met his father and very briefly met his mother at Saint Mungo's before he was given up for adoption. It was a surprise for them to learn early in the year that (a) they were brothers and (b) actually had parents that were alive. So after the Yule Ball, the Potter brothers went home for the Christmas holidays to spend them with their parents, Lily and James Potter, and for the first two days, they didn't really say much. They sort of ignored their parents to the best of their abilities and usually spent their time cooped up in one of their bedrooms together. On the first night, the two of them even slept together in Casey's bedroom, which Lily found absolutely adorable.

On the third day, Harry and Casey were outside building a snowman when James, after having read the _Daily Prophet_, decided to join them, but the boys only disbanded and went off on their own. James sighed, ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair and went about exploring the small frozen garden in their backyard. Eventually, Harry got the idea to be mischievous, and he snuck up and hid behind a tree that was near James. Casey looked up at his brother as he was making a snowball, and Harry pressed a finger to his lips. Casey nodded slightly and looked back down at the book he was reading. With his snowball made, Harry peered around the tree, waited for the perfect moment and threw the snowball at his unsuspecting father. Just as the snowball hit James and he let out a cry, Harry darted behind the tree again and James turned to face Casey.

"Did you do that?" he demanded of his eldest son. Casey looked over at Harry, who was finding it hard to silence his laughter, and looked back at his father.

"You're too far for me to have thrown that and hit you perfectly in the back of the neck. Unless I have an incredible arm, that is," Casey replied, and he looked back down at the book.

"Where's your brother?" asked James, and Casey pointed at the tree. James looked at the tree, cast a spell at it to knock some snow out of a large branch behind it and heard a groan from behind it. Suppressing his laughter, he went behind the tree to find his youngest son sitting on the ground covered in snow. "It's not as fun when you're being hit back, is it?"

"That was unfair!" Harry shouted at him. "I hit you with one small ball of snow and you hit me with an entire tree load!"

"Branch load, Harry. If I hit you with a tree load, you would have been buried alive," James corrected him, and he helped his son up and started brushing snow off of his backside. All of a sudden, a snowball randomly came out of nowhere and hit James in the back of the head. "What the… Casey!" Behind him, his eldest son had set his book down, stood up and was now laughing at his snow-covered father and brother. "Oh, you're in for it now!" He picked up a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at his son, and he was hit with a pile of snow by his youngest son in the process. "Oh, now you're both ganging up on me, aren't you?" Both of the boys laughed and Harry ran off to find a new hiding spot behind a bush, and his brother had hit him in the back with a snowball.

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "I wasn't ready!" Another snowball hit him in the face. "Dad!"

"It doesn't matter that you weren't ready, my boy! That's not how the game works!" James shouted to him, and he got hit by another snowball from Casey. For the rest of the afternoon, the three Potter men threw snowballs at each other from all different kinds of angles all over the yard, and in the evening, when Lily returned, she was surprised to find both of her sons and her husband sharing a blanket and sitting by the fireside. Their hair was soaked and wet clothes were drying by the fire.

"Something tells me you three had a fun day," she said, and all three of them nodded in unison.

"A bit too much fun, perhaps, but it was a wonderful day nonetheless," James said. He had both of his arms wrapped around the shoulders of his two sons, and both of their heads were resting against his bare chest.

"How does a mug of hot cocoa sound for you three troublemakers?" asked Lily.

"That sounds wonderful!" Harry exclaimed, picking up his head from his father's chest.

"Fantastic!" Casey exclaimed, also picking up his head.

"I'll triple that," James said, and Lily laughed and went into the kitchen to make the boys their hot cocoa. "So, did you boys have a fun day today?"

"Dad, that's the third time you've asked us!" Harry whined with a smile on his face.

"And? I haven't had the chance to spend much time with my boys, and I want to know if they think their father is a fun guy," James replied, also smiling.

"We had a lot of fun, Dad," Casey replied, and James hugged his two sons even tighter.

"The hot cocoa is ready!" Lily exclaimed, bringing out the three mugs and handing them to all three of the Potter boys. "You three are all idiots… You know this, right?"

"Thanks, Mum! Love you, too!" Harry said as he sipped his hot cocoa, and Lily laughed.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she exclaimed, and all four of them laughed. "I'm glad you three had a fun day…" After that, the four of them sat in silence, just enjoying the time that they were spending together.


End file.
